<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask not of me to be Alright by musicalgirl4474</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880274">Ask not of me to be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474'>musicalgirl4474</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gang Rape, I am a demisexual writing smut, M/M, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Rape, Whumptober 2020, explicit - Freeform, so this might not be great, take care of yourself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is tortured in a very intimate way.</p><p>Whumptober #6</p><p>Please . . .<br/>"Get it out"/No more/"Stop Please"</p><p> . . . with that kind of prompt what other kind of scene was this going to be????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ask not of me to be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEED THE TAGS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day aboard the ship is filled with pain. He refuses to answer the redcoats’ questions, and they whip him for it. Strip him from his shirt and stripe his back. He spits blood from his bitten tongue in their faces and they beat him. His lower right leg takes the brunt of it after he tries to kick them. He’s vaguely glad that they have him strung up by his wrists so that he cannot put weight on the limb.</p><p>That’s when he lost track of time. He’s not sure if he passed out or if he closed his eyes for a moment. The pain didn’t stop, but the redcoats had left him alone for a moment. He should have luxuriated in the quiet of that moment. Should have known that the worst was yet to come.</p><p>Arnold was the one who blindfolded him and brought him down from the hanging position. His shoulders cried out in relief, but his heart pounded in fear as he heard more footsteps. More people was bad, it meant more pain.</p><p>Arnold’s hands on his shoulders pushed him to the ground as his right leg crumpled, and he hit the wooden floor with a groan as his bruises were jostled. He wondered if any of his ribs were broken.</p><p>“Pretty little thing,” came a new voice from above him. “Almost looks like a girl, does he not?” Alexander felt a shiver run down his spine at the lasciviousness in the man’s tone.</p><p>“Been a long time since most of us have been able to have a girl,” drawled another unfamiliar voice. Suddenly, there were hands at the top of his breeches, and Alexander froze. No. No no no nonononono.</p><p>“Come now colonel Hamilton,” Arnold said, voice quite too close to his ear, “if you tell us what we want to know, you can save yourself a lot of pain.”</p><p>But what they wanted to know would doom the cause. “Please,” he rasped out past his panic. “I can’t, please . . .”</p><p>Arnold sighed. “Very well then. Jacobs, let me know when he’s ready to talk. I’ve not the stomach for this.”</p><p>“Very few do, it probably shows you to have a good character,” came the first unfamiliar voice again. “But I’m afraid poor Alex here is going to get quite intimately acquainted with people far less gentlemanly than yourself.” Alexander seethed. How dare this man call him by that familiar name?! Only Laurens and Lafayette ever called him ‘Alex’. </p><p>Then there was the sound of heavy footfalls leaving the area, and hands gripped at his breeches, ripping them from his body. No. Nonononononono! There were hands grabbing at his ankles and his wrists, and Alexander did his very best to thrash out of their grips. His skin twisted and the men laughed, but all he could feel were hands on his bare thighs. He opened his mouth to  . . . he wasn’t sure. Was he going to yell? Plead? But before any sound could escape his lips, there were fingers thrust all the way to the back of his throat. He bucked, trying to get away from them, tongue curling instinctively away from the horrible, disgusting intrusion. </p><p>He snarled, but a voice in his ear hissed “Bite down and we’ll take you entirely dry.” And Alexander wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was going to happen. He knew it would hurt either way. And, in a fleeting moment of clarity, decided that he’d rather those fingers not get anywhere near that part of him, thank you very much. And it would be very satisfying to take off a finger or two. He bit down.</p><p>“The minx!” the unfamiliar voice sounded in pain, and Alexander had a moment of smug satisfaction before his face was slapped hard enough to send his head into the hard wooden floor. There were hands on the back of his shoulders, pressing him to the floor as Jacobs’ voice rang in his ears.</p><p>“This one will be fun.” Cold hands pressed into his waist, squeezing as if to crush him into nothingness. “Spread his legs a bit more if you would boys.” Pain shocked through Alexander’s right leg as it was jerked, and he bit down on a sob. There would be worse pain coming, he knew.</p><p>The hands left his waist for a moment, and he took deep breaths as clothing shuffled behind him. Oh God no-why-no!</p><p>He clenched his hands as a body draped over his own, cold hands digging into his sides again. Alexander pressed his forehead into the floor, trying to ground himself as something (you know very well what that is, he told himself, don’t be stupid, it’s a cock) prodded against him.</p><p>“No,” he said, and strained against the hands holding him to the ground. “No no nonononono”</p><p>“Tell us what we want to know,” Jacobs grunted against his ear, and it must be him laid across his back. </p><p>“Can’t,” Alexander gasped, and pulled himself forward, shoulders and right leg screaming at the pressure.</p><p>“But you can,” Jacobs cajoled, and rutted forward against him, forcing a sob out of Alexander’s chest. “If you tell us what we need to know, you’ll be left alone.” </p><p>“I can’t!”</p><p>“Stubborn little rebel,” Jacobs grunted, and pushed himself into Alexander’s tense body. And it hurt, oh God it hurt so much. Jacobs wasn’t even far into him, and already Alexander was sure he was going to split open. Certainly he would bleed, and then die. Please let him die.</p><p>Jacobs pushed further in, and nausea swirled in his stomach as the pain lanced up his spine. If they had given him anything to eat since he was captured he would have thrown up. Which may have made the men holding him jump away, which would have been nice. There were fingers in his mouth again, and he gagged harshly around the digits. His brain couldn’t muster the clarity to bite down on the intruders, and he coughed harshly against them as Jacobs wedged further inside his resisting body.</p><p>Something tore quite suddenly inside him, and he sobbed again. “There we go,” Jacobs purred against his ear “nice and slick now boy.” The sting of Jacobs’ cock moving inside him took the breath from his lungs and tore tears from his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, as if a blockage was stopping up his airways.</p><p>“Please,” he babbled when the fingers in his mouth withdrew, “Please stop, get it out, out! No more, please, oh God-”</p><p>“Tell us what we need to know and we’ll let you go,” Jacobs cooed, but Alexander couldn’t even remember what they had wanted to know in the first place. He sobbed again.</p><p>“Can’t” he breathed, and then a scream was ripped from his throat as the man behind him thrust forward suddenly and bottomed out. </p><p>“Ah,” Jacobs grunted as tears streamed down Alexander’s face, “tight and hot, like a virgin girl.”</p><p>“He sounds like one too,” one of the other men sneered, and for a moment Alexander was grateful for the blindfold that kept him from seeing the eyes of his captors. He didn’t think the humiliation would make him feel any better.</p><p>And then the thrusting began in earnest, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming. Grunts were forced out of him as a dull throbbing started up between his thighs, and the hands tightened on his waist as someone else pulled at his hair, dragging his face up and away from the relative safety of the floor. “Awww, the poor little girl’s crying” said a voice in mock sympathy, “the blindfold’s all wet with tears.”</p><p>His neck craned at an awkward angle, pain lancing down his back and his thighs, his right leg starting to go numb, Alexander went limp. He gasped for air and grunted as it was forced out of him, but his shoulders and legs and torso lost their tenseness. There was nothing else left to do but take it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm almost caught up in Whumptober, Yay! I'm very honored by all of the comments and kudos I've been getting, thank you!</p><p>that being said, this is the first smut that this demisexual person has ever written. I apologize if it is poorly done.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>